Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Entertainment in automobiles such as DVD players has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so that the wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers.
Typical satellite systems include a receiving device that is used to receive satellite signals from the satellites and convert them to a usable format for playback on a television or monitor. Many of the satellite receivers include a digital video recorder (DVR) that stores programs for later viewing thereon. The program stored must be viewed by the television associated with the set top box and DVR.
In certain circumstances, it may be desirable to move content from a DVR to another receiving device such as an automotive based receiving device for playback thereon.